A novel class of fluorocarbons are proposed as blood substitutes. The proposed compounds will be synthesized, purified and characterized. Emulsions and other preparations will be made and their ability to dissolve oxygen will be determined. A few fluorocarbons which are nontoxic will be synthesized in larger quantity. The efficacy of selected fluorocarbons will be determined using small animals.